Keep the hope
by ravenclaw-scorceress29
Summary: Something odd is happening. People are disappearing across the US. Why? It's up to the Doctor and his companion to find out. Sees the appearance of an old enemy and old ally. Features OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any thing associated with the brand. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I only own Luna and the plot

Keep the hope

Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a beautiful summer evening in Denver but the skies were black with heavy rain clouds. Large raindrops fell in quick succession, soaking everything they touched. The walkways were littered with puddles, the gutters were straining under the weight of the water and the roads were glistening under the lights of the cars. It was so dark that street lights and car lamps were essential. The cars themselves were driving slower than normal through possibility of skidding in the extra slippery asphalt roads. It wasn't a pleasant evening at all and not the conditions to be walking home alone.

But Tracy Abbott was doing just that. She had spent the day attending classes at the University of Denver. She was studying law and had finished for the summer. Now she was heading back to her apartment after a drink with her friends. She was heading back to her home in South Dakota in the morning, with her father picking her up. The rain had started suddenly not long after Tracy had stepped out of the bar. She wasn't exactly dressed for these wet conditions, just jeans, a vest top and a small denim jacket, and was felt cold quite quickly.

"Well, isn't this brilliant," She said sarcastically, "I knew I should've worn my coat."

It was a bit late to start moaning. She lifted her jacket over her head to make a hood and started walking.

Her pace was almost jogging but any faster and her feet would get wetter quicker. Her shoes were only ballet pumps so left the tops of her feet and ankles exposed to water. She soon came to a grocery store with a canopy reaching over the street. She stopped and stood underneath, catching her breath. Her top was stuck like tape to her and her red hair was dripping water on to her shoulders. She looked ahead and saw she was only a few feet from her apartment door. She gathered her breath then started trudging through the falling rain. It was then that she had a strange feeling she was being watched. She came to a halt and looked around her but she couldn't see anyone. Everyone in the neighbourhood was all hiding inside from the storm and the only people outside were all driving. Fearing that she was becoming paranoid, she set off again to the apartment.

Then she heard it. It was like heavy footsteps. There was a marching rhythm to them. It also sounded metallic. She looked around but found nothing. She sped up faster and found that the footsteps were keeping up with her. Whatever was making the noise, it was following her. She had to get home.

It was a relief when she got to her door. She placed her hand in her pocket and started rooting around for her key. The metallic footsteps were getting louder. The creatures were getting closer. Finally, Tracy pulled out her key, put it in the lock and opened the door. But as she stepped inside, the cold metal hand grabbed her shoulder. The door swung back and shut itself, leaving the apartment empty.

There was pleasant calmness within the TARDIS as the Doctor listened to Luna's conversation with her mother. The bright brunette sat on the chair with her mobile phone rested against her right ear. She was listening to what her mother had been up to since they last spoke to each other. Even though Luna enjoyed travelling with the Doctor, it was nice to talk to her mother. It reassured her that all was safe on Earth and her mother was well. Her mother knew that Luna was travelling the universe and encouraged her to savour every moment. All she asked was that they talked on the phone as often as Luna could. Although it meant he was ignored for a few minutes, the Doctor liked to see Luna staying grounded. It was all too easy for those travelling with him to get carried away, sometimes leading to devastating results. So he encouraged her to talk to her mother between adventures.

After a total of fifteen minutes, Luna finished her phone time.

"How is she then?" The Doctor asked, flicking a few buttons.

"She's great," Luna replied, "She's in Tenerife with some bingo mates."

The Doctor smiled but sensed that wanted to say more.

"I don't envy her though. She must sit at home some times and worry about me. I would if the roles were reversed."

This thought made Luna feel a bit sad. She loved travelling in the TARDIS, she enjoyed every adventure and adored the Doctor but she missed her mother. Seeing the concern in Luna's blue eyes brought the Doctor over. He put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. She smiled softly as she let him hold her against him. She always felt safe and warm when he hugged her. When they finished the hug, Luna's smile was a little bigger, showing that she felt better.

"Do you want to see her?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, yes but she's not at home, is she?"

"I know, but we could go and meet her."

"What? Land your little blue box on a beach in Tenerife?"

"Why not?"

Luna saw the adventurous and almost childish look in his eyes. He really wanted to go. In fact Luna, too, wanted to see her mother. So it was unanimous, they were going to Tenerife.

The co-ordinates for the location were put in the TARDIS computer and Luna set to work helping the Doctor to fly the blue box. This was one thing that she loved to do. It always meant a new adventure was on its way. Also Luna was getting quick at using the controls. The Doctor had been teaching her to fly his faithful ship and she was determined to learn. The two friends dashed around the console, pulling levers, pressing buttons and twiddling machinery. A childish excitement built up as the Doctor started telling Luna a story about his last trip to a Spanish island. He was talking in his usual quick-paced fashion and Luna could see the boyish glint in his widened eyes. It always made her smile.

Suddenly, the TARDIS landed with a large jolt that sent both of them to the floor on their backs. For a few seconds there was silence. They turned and looked at each other. Then two toothy grins spread across their faces until the control room echoed to the sound of their laughter. The Doctor stood up and helped Luna up. He threw his coat on over his blue suit then led Luna out. They both took a step outside. Suddenly, they heard guns being discharged. Luna's heart started beating hard as she was faced with six soldiers aiming their guns at her and the Doctor. They were unlike any armed forces that she had come across, dressed in black uniforms with red berets. This definitely wasn't Tenerife.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any thing associated with the brand. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I only own Luna and the plot

Keep the hope

Chapter 2

"Ooh, right… ah." The Doctor stuttered, cautiously.

He recognised the soldiers and knew Luna wasn't impressed.

"Where have you brought us, now?" Luna nervously scolded the Doctor.

"This is the Unified Intelligence Taskforce," An American accent shouted, "Stay where you are and put your hands in the air."

As Luna stood next to the Doctor with her hands up either side of her face, she was quite sure that they weren't in Tenerife. These armed men looked very angry and as if any slight movement by her or the Doctor would result in them shooting.

"Identify yourselves."

"I'm the Doctor. And this is my companion."

"Luna Edwards"

"We were just passing by…"

"Shut up! I asked who you were. I don't want a life story!"

Luna looked at the Doctor nervously; he was treading on thin ice yet again. This soldier seemed to be the man in charge and wasn't prepared to listen to the Doctor's explanation. She noticed that the Doctor seemed taken back by the rudeness but there was no feeling that he was at all scared.

But then just when it seemed bad, a man dressed in an army green uniform stepped forward.

"Now Major Ford," He spoke with an American accent, "That is no way to speak to the Earth's greatest ally. This man is THE Doctor. London's UNIT speak very highly."

The man, clearly Major Ford lowered his weapon and stared at the tall, thin man stood before him. His eyes examined the Doctor from top to toe. He had read the papers on this man and seeing him properly confirmed it.

"Boys, lower your guns." He finally ordered.

The soldiers hesitated but obeyed, giving the Doctor and Luna permission to let their hands down. Luna sighed in relieve. She thought it was all over. As she got her composure, she felt the Doctor hold her hand and give it a quick squeeze.

"How did that happen?" She asked, hushed, "Do you know them?"

"Sort of," He replied, "They are UNIT. A worldwide organisation designed to tackle aliens. I used to work for the British branch but I did a runner."

"So that's why that man stopped them shooting us."

"Yeah"

The man who saved them walked over and held his hand out to the Doctor. He was shorter than the Time Lord, had dark, short, flat hair and a black moustache. The Doctor reluctantly took his hand and shook it.

"Doctor," He said, "I'm Colonel Trevor Harrison. It is an honour to meet you sir."  
As he said the last sentence he saluted to the Doctor, who gave a slight grimace. He then saw Luna. He held his hand to her too.

"I didn't catch your name." He said.

"Luna Edwards, sir."

He smiled and nodded his head. He then indicated for them both to follow him.

The place the TARDIS had landed was an empty warehouse being occupied by UNIT as a base. Trucks were dotted everywhere and an office had been set up inside one. Soldiers were stood around waiting for orders and other personal were working hard at computers. Colonel Harrison led The Doctor and Luna inside the office truck to where most of the work was happening.

"We are glad you landed here, Doctor," He said, "We were hoping that someone of you calibre would be able to help us."

"What's the problem?" The Doctor asked.

"Ten people, all none related, have gone missing, leaving no trace."

"What, people have disappeared and the police can't find DNA or any other clues?" Luna checked.

"That's exactly right, Miss Edwards. The police called us in because they fear aliens may be involved."

A female member of personal gave him a file that had profiles of all ten of the missing people inside. The Doctor put on his glasses and took the file for him and Luna to look at. They came across the latest victim, Tracy Abbott, which put a chill up Luna's spine. They were very closely aged. It reminded the brunette that she was still vulnerable. It could have been her.

"Why would anyone want to kidnap people?" She asked, emotionally.

"There could be one of any number of reasons," The Doctor replied, "Slaves, food, it could be any reason. That's what we should find out."

Luna could see the serious look in the Doctor's eyes. This was something he was very intrigued by.

As the Doctor and Luna read and discussed the profiles, Major Ford walked in to the office. This was the first time that Luna and the Doctor had seen the Major without there being a gun between them. He was a tall, burly man with an unshaven chin and grey eyes. He saw the Doctor and narrowed his eyes. He then turned to the Colonel.

"Sir, we are ready for the mission." He announced.

"Excellent." Colonel Harrison replied.

"What's the mission?" The Doctor asked.

"We're are going to investigate Miss Abbott's apartment to just give ourselves a better picture of what could've happened."

"Well, I fancy a little trip. What'd you think, Luna?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Excellent. Major, you and your troops will ensure the safety of the Doctor and Miss Edwards."

Major Ford didn't look impressed with this arrangement but the Doctor was very keen to join them. So, reluctantly he led him and Luna to the jeeps arranged to take them to the location.

For the journey, Luna and the Doctor sat at the back of one of the jeeps with the Major and four soldiers. One of them was driving with two in the front seats next to him. The fourth soldier sat next to the Major opposite Luna. He was very handsome with large blue eyes. He was watching her intently, something Luna had noticed. She tried not to look at him by looking out the front window but found herself glancing at him every now and again.

"I forgot to ask," The Doctor said, "Where exactly are we?"

"We are in the city of Denver," Ford replied, "Tracy Abbott went to the University here."

When they arrived at the destination, the Major stepped off the jeep first followed by the unnamed solider then the Doctor. As Luna went to step off, the Doctor went to help her but was beaten by the handsome soldier.

"Here, take my hand." He said.

"Oh, thank you." She replied.

She gave him her hand. She instantly felt the strength of his grasp behind the delicateness. He was definitely a solider. The Doctor watched blankly, not used to someone he doesn't know helping his companion.

Once everyone was out of the jeep, the Major led them to a building. It looked like a terrace house. It was actually student house.

"So is this where Tracy was taken?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah" Major Ford replied.

The Doctor crouched down, put his glasses on then pulled out his sonic screwdriver. As he searched for anything that may have been missed, Luna and UNIT watched. The soldier who helped Luna off the jeep stepped closer.

"Hey, I never asked," He said, "What's your name?"

"Oh," She answered, "I'm Luna Edwards."

"Private James Cooper. So you travel with him?"

He tilted his head to the Doctor, referring to the busy Time Lord.

"Yes, it's brilliant. It can be dangerous but the amazing experiences and fun makes it worth it."

"I've read his files. He seems like a cool guy."

"Cool? He's more than that. He's amazing. I've seen him reduce some of the most dangerous creatures in the universe to powerless, nervous wrecks."

James could see that Luna was in awe of the Doctor. But she had done the same to him.

As James stared at Luna, they were interrupted by the Doctor giving a loud exclamation.

"AH HAH!" He shouted.

This got everyone alert. The Doctor was stood at his full height with his eyes glinting with excitement. He was holding his sonic screwdriver up, pointing towards the street. Luna instantly got to his side and looked back behind where she had been standing.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I've got a signal. Whatever it is, it's down in the sewers."

"What do you think it is?"

"Well, let's find out."

The Doctor took off his glasses and put them away. He then strode to man-hole cover. The sonic screwdriver was beeping insistently at the cover. This meant that the search party had to go below ground to follow the signal.

"Give me a hand." The Doctor said.

"Private Cooper," Major Ford ordered, "Help the Doctor open the sewer."

The Doctor used the screwdriver to unlock the cover. He placed the screwdriver in his teeth then he and James lifted it up. Once it was off, they all peered down to see the usual darkness. The Doctor got the sonic screwdriver out again and checked that the signal he had got was coming from down the sewer. He was right. Whatever had taken Tracy Abbott was down there some where.

"Well, shall we?" He asked gleefully.

Led by Major Ford, the whole group, but two climbed down the ladder. Two of the privates stayed behind in the jeep to look out for trouble. The Major handed torches to Luna and the Doctor and he, James and the other private used their own torches. The sewer was cold compared to outside and it was damp. The moisture on the walls glistened in the torch lit. Luna tightened her jacket around herself to stop from getting too cold. It was also eerily quiet. Luna desperately stayed close to the Doctor. The eeriness made her feel nervous and staying close to him relaxed her slightly. Soon they came to a point in the sewer where there were two other passages branching off the passage they were walking in.

"Now, which way do we go?" James asked.

"We'll keep going straight on to make it easier to find our way back." Major Ford replied.

"That's a wise idea." The Doctor commented.

The Major gave a sideways glance to the Doctor. It felt to him as if he had just been patronised.

"Let's keep going."

But as they started walking again, Luna spotted something shiny reflecting off the wall down one of the passages. That's when one of her main traits surfaced, her immense curiosity. Although she knew it would be safer with the Doctor, she had to investigate. She carefully tiptoed down the passage. She could see the silver shinning on the wall getting more vivid as she got closer. Then she heard the noise. It was like heavy metal footsteps. She could feel her heartbeat increasing. Then she saw it, a man of metal.

* * *

**Ahhh! See what happens next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any thing associated with the brand. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I only own Luna and the plot

Keep the hope

Chapter 3

As the Doctor walked with the soldiers in the sewer, there was a sudden scream. All four men stopped and turned around.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Be prepared, boys." Ford ordered.

But the Doctor knew straight away. Luna was missing.

"LUNA!"

He suddenly sprinted past the soldiers back down the passage. Concerned, the UNIT boys set off after him. They got to the junction in the sewer and stopped. They had no idea which way Luna was.

"LUNA!" The Doctor shouted.

"DOCTOR!" Luna's voice screamed back.

They looked to the left to see Luna running towards them.

"RUN!" She shouted at them.

They all heard to sound of metallic footsteps marching quickly behind Luna. They all did as she said and ran. As they were all running, the Doctor looked over his shoulder to see them, three Cybermen!

Soon they reached the ladder leading out of the sewer. Major Ford climbed up the ladder first. James and Clive, the other private, followed him. The Doctor was pretty sure that Luna was directly behind him. She wasn't far away certainly. So he climbed up next. But then, just as Luna had started climbing and the Doctor was almost out, one of the Cybermen grabbed her t-shirt and pulled her down.

"DOCTOR! HELP ME!" She screamed.

He turned to see one of the Cybermen lift Luna over its shoulder.

"LUNA!"

The other two Cybermen then advanced and went to grab the Doctor.

But as he tried to get his sonic screwdriver out, a pair of hands grabbed him by the collar of his suit jacket and pulled him up. Determined to try and rescue Luna, the Doctor tried fighting to be released. But Major Ford managed to push him away from the hole, as James and Clive shut it.

"We've got to save her!" The Doctor shouted.

"No!" Major Ford barked back.

"WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER!"

"I SAID NO! I'm sorry, Doctor! But, as much as I don't like you, I was ordered to protect you."

"You are supposed to protect her too."

"You work for UNIT, giving me no choice but to treat you as such. But as for Miss Edwards, she's your companion, making her your responsibility."

The whole street fell quiet. Major Ford and the Doctor glared at each other. It was obvious that neither of them liked the other. But now they knew what had taken the missing people. The group climbed back in the Jeep and drove back to the base.

Luna opened her eyes a while later to realise that she wasn't back in the TARDIS. Then she noticed that she wasn't alone. She sat up to see a group of other humans around her. They were all looking at her but none of them looked happy or scared to see her. They seemed defeated. Then an older lady walked up to her. She was somewhere in her sixties.

"Are you ok, honey?" She asked.

"Yeah," Luna replied, "I'm ok. Where am I?"

"I take it you were caught by the metal men."

"Yeah"

The woman nodded and smiled softly.

"We all were."

Luna smiled back, there was an understanding that they were in the same dangerous situation. The other prisoners didn't seem to be willing to smile.

"I'm Mary Connelly." The woman said.

"Luna Edwards."

"I was taken while on my way home from the store. There was no one in the area when I heard their footsteps. I tried to get away but with my arthritis, they caught up quickly."

"Well, I was actually looking for all of you. UNIT are above ground now looking for those taken by the creatures. We were in the sewers when they found us. We tried to escape but I was too slow."

Mary smiled again then introduced Luna to the other captives. They were all of various ages and abilities, ranging from students to pensioners and professors to police officers. Among the captives was Tracy Abbott. She was a little taller than Luna, had long wavy red hair and freckled cheeks. She was quite pretty. But Luna could see that she too had the same defeated look in her eyes as the rest. How could they feel that way?

'The Doctor will come. I know he will.' She thought to herself.

Back at the UNIT base, the search party had returned in the jeep. As the soldiers climbed out, the Doctor remained sitting in the back. He was deep in thought trying to think of a plan. Major Ford glared at him for a few seconds but said nothing. He decided he'd rather not. Then he saw Colonel Harrison walking over.

"Major Ford," He called, "How did it go?"

"Colonel," Ford replied, "We visually identified the captors as a race known as Cybermen. They have inhabited the sewers below the city. That's how Miss Abbott disappeared."

"Excellent. Ah, now, where is the Doctor?"

"I'm here." A voice came.

They turned to see the Doctor climbing out of the jeep. When he faced them, Colonel saw the fire in the time lord's eyes, the fire that he's famous for. Something was missing though.

"Doctor, where is your companion, the girl?"

"Her name is Luna," The Doctor replied, coldly, "And she was taken by the Cybermen. Colonel, I need to go back and find her."

The Colonel and the Major looked at each other. It was a glance that indicated that they knew something the Doctor didn't. They understood the Doctor's devotion to all his companions but they also understood how vital to UNIT his knowledge and wisdom were.

"Come with us, Doctor." The Colonel finally said.

Reluctantly, the Doctor did as he was asked.

The two soldiers took the Doctor to the computer room and one of the ladies typed up the files on the Cybermen. But there wasn't very much.

"Now that we've identified the enemy," Colonel Harrison said, "We have a better chance of being able to stop them from taking any more people."

"So we need you to tell us everything you know about these Cybermen." Major Ford added.

The Doctor sat down and told them what they wanted to hear. He hoped that this interest would mean that Luna would be found very soon. Once he had finished, the Colonel thanked him.

"So, what about finding the people who were taken?" The Doctor asked.

The Colonel and the Major looked at each other in that manner again. It made the Doctor feel more annoyed.

"From what you've told us, Doctor," The Colonel replied, "I don't think there is much point in trying to find them."

"What!"

"By now all of them, including Miss Edwards will be beyond rescue."

"We also can't afford to spare resources to go looking for them." Major Ford added, quite coldly.

The Doctor nearly went white. They were contemplating leaving Luna down there with the Cybermen. The Colonel and the Major stood up and Ford went to gather his army to start looking out for Cybermen activity and get ready to attack. But as the Colonel went to walk out, the Doctor stood up and faced him.

"Colonel," He appealed, staying calm, "We can't just give up. Luna's still down there. I promised to look after her."

The Colonel looked straight in the Doctor's big brown eyes and saw the pain. He understood how the time lord felt.

"I understand, Doctor," He replied, softly, "But I have to keep the safety of the planet and my soldiers as the priority. Maybe if you help us, you'll find Luna, but I still doubt it."

With that, Colonel Harrison turned around and walked out of the truck, leaving the Doctor feeling almost helpless. But the determination to find Luna and belief that she was still alive was stronger.

* * *

**Will the Doctor manage to find Luna? Review and keep reading, and you'll find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any thing associated with the brand. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I only own Luna and the plot

Keep the hope

Chapter 4

While the Doctor tried to think of a plan to rescue his companion, Luna was learning some more about her fellow captives. Tracy explained how she had been taken by the Cybermen outside her home. It sounded like a terrifying experience.

"Daddy was supposed to be picking me up the following morning," She whimpered, "He'll think I'm dead."

Mary put her arm around Tracy's shoulders as the young student cried. Luna felt sympathy for her. She thought what her mother would be like in a similar situation.

As well as Tracy, there was Professor Nicholas Tyler. He was a handsome, intelligent man, a reminder for Luna of the Doctor. He was a teacher of Geography in Washington State. The rest of the group listened as he explained that he found the Cybermen in the cellar of his university where they took him. His face fell as he talked about his family.

"Molly and Sally are only five and seven," He said sombrely, "Maria will be a furious at me being late."

"I'm sure she won't," Luna replied, "She'll be worried about you."

"At least you have someone to worry about you." A miserable voice spoke.

Luna turned to see a guy, about the same age as her, sat at the back of the cell. He had his back against the wall, his knees drawn in to his chest and his arms hugging his legs. He had short, gelled black hair with frameless glasses. He refused to look at any of them in the eye. Luna stood up and walked over.

Once she was close enough, she kneeled down in front of him and gazed sympathetically at him. He looked terrified, despite the bluntness. Although he seemed extreme, Luna was sure he was just voicing what a lot of the captives were thinking but not saying.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Preston, Preston Bell." He replied.

"Nice to meet you," She smiled, "I'm Luna Edwards."

She held her hand out and smiled softly. He looked at the hand then up in to Luna's warming blue eyes. He didn't smile but shook her hand anyway.

"What did you mean when you said that?" She then asked.

"I've got no one at home," Preston replied, "My parents were killed in a car crash and I don't have any siblings. I just study all the time."

"But surely you have friends."

"Sort of, they only hang out with me because they feel sorry for me."

All this depressive talk was irritating Luna. She couldn't believe how quickly they were giving up.

Finally she stood up, drawing everyone's attention. They looked up at this bright British brunette who didn't seem to want to give up. But none of them could see a reason for not giving up.

"Why have you all given up?" She asked firmly, "You should all be fighting."

"What for?" Tracy asked, "We're all trapped down here."

"Think about all those people that you talk about so affectionately. Tracy, your father will be walking through Denver to find you. And you, Nicholas, Molly and Sally will be desperately begging for Daddy to read them their bedtime story."

They all looked at each other as Luna's words sunk in.

"Is it not worth fighting to see them again? Anyway, I know for a fact we will get out of here."

"Oh yeah, how do you know?" Preston remarked, bitterly.

"Because of the person I'm fighting for, The Doctor. He'll save us all."

"Who is he?" Tracy asked.

"He's amazing. I travel with him and I've seen him save the planet so many times without even causing a sweat. I trust him with my life and I know he'll come. Now, come on. Those people you talk about use them as your reason to fight."

This seemed to strike a cord with the prisoners as most seemed to brighten up. Mary smiled the most as she watched Luna motivate and stimulate them all.

However she wasn't the only one watching Luna's speech. At the centre of this underground base sat Professor Richard Marshall, watching the prisoners with interest. Luna quickly caught his attention when she approached Preston. Now he was impressed by her strength and spirit. Also her belief in 'The Doctor' seemed to fuel this determination. But who was he? As he sat watching, a Cyberman walked in and stood sturdily behind him.

"This girl here," He pointed, "where did you find her?"

"The female was accompanying UNIT. They were looking for the other prisoners." It replied.

"Is she a soldier?"

"Negative, she is companion to our greatest enemy, The Doctor."

That Doctor again. The Professor was curious. Why was this mystery man so special to the girl and so precarious to the Cybermen?

"It doesn't matter," He finally told the metal man, "We shall succeed before any one can stop us."

He stood up and turned to the Cyberman.

"I know a way to get our point across to the prisoners."

He grinned manically with intent in his eyes.

Back at UNIT base, the Doctor was busy reading the file for the missing people. He was looking for a connection that could suggest why the Cybermen took them. As he did, Private Cooper walked in to the office to see the Time Lord distracted. He was sat on the edge of the desk, his glasses framing his deep brown eyes and his coat lay over the back of a chair.

"Doctor" James called.

The Doctor looked up in surprise but his face fell slightly at the sight of a soldier.

"What do you want?" He asked quite distrustfully.

"I came to see what you were doing."

"The Colonel got you watching me, has he? He shouldn't bother. I don't need anyone, especially him, controlling me."

James was slightly shocked by the hostility in the Doctor's voice. Luna had said glorious things about this man however James had yet to see anything glorious about him.

"Actually, I came on my own accord." He replied sharply.

"What do you care?"

"I want to help find Luna. I liked talking to her and it's cruel that Colonel Harrison is refusing to look for her."

The Doctor looked at James in the eyes and saw the sincerity of his words. He really wanted to help. The Doctor then gave a tiny smile.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Private James Cooper, sir."

"Well, Private Cooper, I accept your help."

"Cool. Where do we start?"

The Doctor showed James the file and told him to try and find a connection. As James read the reports, the Doctor glanced at him, deciding on his motives.


	5. Chapter 5

Keep the hope

Chapter 5

Back in the hideout, the prisoners were disturbed by the sound of the Cybermen marching in. They all looked up to see the three Cybermen and, to their surprise, a male human. At first it was felt that he was another prisoner but Luna noticed by the look on his face that he wasn't. He was an older man, roughly in his forties, dressed in a white shirt, black trousers and a white lab coat. He stood in front of the Cybermen and scanned each prisoner with his eyes. His sight landed on Luna and saw he her eyes narrow with suspicion.

"Greetings friends," He said loudly, "It's an absolute treat to see a fantastic mixture of minds. I'm Professor Richard Marshall."

"Professor Marshall?" Nicholas queried, "But you are one of the most respected scientists in the country."

"Thank you, Professor Tyler. It is very true; I am an expert in astrology.

"So what are you doing keeping us prisoner?" Mary asked.

"And what part do the Cybermen play?" Luna asked.

"My three friends and I need able bodies to carry out a series of experiments."

That just made every person in the cell tense up. It shocked Luna how nonchalantly he talked about using humans in experiments. She could feel her heart beating faster as fear hit her.

"What sort of experiments?" Mary demanded.

"Ah, I thought you'd never ask. You see, these Cybermen are not robots in the sense of being purely electronic. They were originally humans just like us. But they have been improved."

"You turned people in to those things!" Tracy squealed.

"Don't be so stupid! I merely found them. But I want to put the procedure to the test. So any volunteers?"

The whole cell fell silent. They all moved back as the Professor's cold sinister eyes scanned them all.

Suddenly Preston got up and stared Professor Marshall in the face. Luna and the others watched in confusion. No one could tell what he was planning.

"You're just sick," Preston said shakily, "This is just disgusting. We've done nothing wrong."

"I'm offering the chance to have your whole existence evolved," The Professor replied, "But if you won't cooperate…"

He then indicated to a Cyberman. The metal man opened the cell door and stepped inside. Everyone else in the cell stepped back. Then the Cyberman extended its arm and grabbed Preston on the shoulder. Electricity shot through his body, causing him the scream in pain. The prisoners screamed in fear as Preston's body fell to the floor.

"Now if anyone else fancies being brave," Professor Marshall warned as the body was taken out, "The fate will be the same."

He then turned and left the prisoners stiff with fright. Luna watched in despair, her faith waning slightly.

'Doctor, where are you?'

The Doctor was still with UNIT looking through the files. It was becoming a frustrating business. There was nothing that seemed to be an explanation to where only certain people where taken by the Cybermen. It was baffling the Doctor. James wasn't having much luck neither. Finally the Doctor slammed the folder on the desk, groaned and started pacing. James stood back and watched as the Doctor ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't understand it!" He growled, "This isn't like typical Cybermen behaviour. They take any human they find and convert them. But these attacks seem to be strategic. There must something that they want, something these people have and that the Cybermen need."

"But they are all of random ages and backgrounds," James replied, "I can't see why only these people were taken."

"Luna would probably know. I should've made sure she went up that ladder first. How could I take my eyes off her? Major Ford's right. She's my responsibility and now she could be hurt."

James watched as the Doctor turned his attention back to the files and read them slowly this time. This situation was personal now but the soldier was amazed at how the time lord was turning a personal problem to drive him to help the other captives.

Suddenly, the Doctor gave loud exclamation. Something had caught his attention. He laid a few reports out and scanned them. James could feel The Doctor's mind working furiously as it took in whatever information had caught his attention.

"Oh…! Yes! That's it!" The Doctor yelled, excitedly, "I can't believe I missed that!"

"What is it, Doctor?" James asked.

"The captives all have attributes that would make good soldiers! Look, most of the people are either professors, students of high intelligence or are soldiers already! The Cybermen are gathering those who are either highly clever, strong, brave or all three."

"But what for?"

"Think! They want to improve the Cybermen to make them stronger. Also with such people out of the way, it puts the human race at a disadvantage."

James read the reports himself and saw it too. Tracy Abbott had the highest exam scores of her age group at Denver University. Professor Nicholas Tyler was the leading geography expert in America and Preston Bell was renowned for being a mathematical genius. Mary Connelly had been a leader of the feminism movement during the sixties so her bravery and determination were something to desire. This was what the Doctor needed to know.

Next thing that the Doctor and James needed to do was find the prisoners. The Doctor put his coat on then they stepped out of the office truck and saw the rest of UNIT marching around, preparing for the next report of Cybermen activity.

"We can't take a jeep with this lot on high alert." James pointed out.

"No matter," The Doctor replied, "Follow me."

Curious, James did indeed follow the time lord. They got to the TARDIS and the Doctor stepped inside. Cautiously, James stepped inside too. He was expecting just a chair with some buttons but it was nowhere near. The vastness of the ship was almost overwhelming. The lighting, the noise and shapes were completely beyond imagination. He could see straight away why Luna loved travelling in this machine. It was awe-inspiring.

"So this is the TARDIS," He finally gasped, "Its incredible."

"Thank you," The Doctor replied, "Now, hold on to something very tight."

Unsure why the Time Lord warned him, James grabbed hold of the railings and watched as the Doctor dashed about the console. Then he pulled the break off. James was nearly thrown across the room. It was really bumpy. They were flying back to Tracy Abbott's apartment to start looking for Luna and the others.

* * *

**One step closer to rescuing Luna.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any thing associated with the brand. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I only own Luna and the plot

Keep the hope

Chapter 6

Back in the Cybermen base, Luna and the other prisoners were still reeling from Preston's death. Whilst everyone else was comforting each other, Luna was sat at the bars where Preston had fallen. She felt guilty for not being able to save him and the fear in his eyes made her feel worse. She couldn't understand why the Cyberman just killed him on the spot. But now she had seen what they could do and how ruthless Professor Marshall was, it reinforced how dangerous the situation.

"I'm sorry Preston," She whispered, "You didn't deserve to be killed. Those Cybermen clearly don't understand mercy."

Then she felt it, a tear. This was the first time she had cried since being here. It wasn't a good sign.

'I can't give up," She thought, 'As long as no one else dies, there is more chance for the Doctor to rescue us. Come on Doctor, you'll do it.'

As she sat lost in her thoughts, she was unaware that Mary was coming over. She was the only one who spotted that Luna was on her own.

"Are you already, honey?" She asked.

Luna looked up then wiped away her tear quickly. She smiled to try and hide it but too late.

"Let it out, Luna. Even you are terrified. We all are."

"It's not that," She replied, "I feel as though my hope is waning which in turn, gets me thinking that I'm failing."

Mary understood. Luna had been trying to inspire hope in to the other captives but now it was hard for her to inspire it in herself. The older woman sat next to Luna.

"Tell me about this Doctor friend of yours."

That instantly put a smile on Luna's face. Talking about the Doctor was a guaranteed way to cheer Luna up.

"He's just the most amazing, impossible and brilliant man I've ever met. I met him about a year ago when he saved my life. Now we travel all over the place. He's shown me things beyond even my imagination. I'd always dreamt about exploring that world beyond London but never thought it would be as big as this."

Mary was a little confused by these words but it was hard to ignore the starriness in Luna's eyes as she spoke. Who ever this Doctor was, he had really made an impression.

"He's faced more danger than any soldier can claim and saved the Earth so many times, he's probably lost count. And he's so great to be around that you wouldn't think so. But when I look in his eyes, I can see the losses he had experienced, he's so lonely."

Luna stopped talking at this point and started thinking deeply. She knew that this was why he asked her to travel with him, he needed company. But that didn't stop her. She wanted to be with him and right now, the thought of him travelling alone again was what spurred her on. An idea was forming in her head.

Meanwhile, despite having James in the TARDIS, the Doctor was feeling that loneliness again. Not having Luna's cheery and enthusiastic disposition with him made the TARDIS feel empty. James was a soldier so was focusing on the mission rather then getting excited. Also, there was still a tiny feeling that the Cybermen would have done with her already. But there was no way he could give up. Soon the blue box landed. The Doctor put on his coat and led James outside to find they were back outside of Tracy Abbott's apartment. Straightaway, the Doctor walked right over to the drain cover and opened it up with the sonic screwdriver and James' help.

"This is where we last saw the Cybermen," he said, "So hopefully, we'll be able to find them again."

"But what happens when we do?" James asked.

The Doctor didn't answer but started climbing down the ladder. James was slightly worried now. Did the Doctor choose not to answer his question or did the Time Lord not have an answer? Either way, Luna was down there and needed them so Private Cooper followed the Doctor regardless. Once down in the dampness, they both pulled out their torches and set off in search of either the Cybermen or of the captives.

As they walked through the darkness, James watched the Doctor carefully. He had seen something in the eyes of the time lord that got him interested, a sense of loss, pain and hurt. It seemed that Luna was the source.

"Uh, Doctor," He spoke up, "What is your relationship with Luna? You seem close."

"She's my companion, you know, a friend." The Doctor replied.

He didn't look back at Cooper nor did he sound like he wanted to talk about it.

"You seem closer than that. When I spoke to her, she spoke about you as if you were the best thing that happened to her."

This time the Doctor didn't reply. He could tell that James liked Luna more than just an acquaintance. The soldier was closer to Luna's age, handsome and brave. There was no reason why any girl like Luna would not be attracted by this man. Soon they arrived at the junction that they found last time. That's when they heard the marching of metallic feet. Swiftly, the two men got themselves up against the wall and blocked the light of the torches as they waited to see what was happening. Then a Cyberman marched across from one passage to the other one opposite. It appeared to be on patrol. Once the machine was further down the passage, The Doctor and James set off after it. They stayed close to the wall, using the darkness to hide. They had to hope that it would lead them to the prisoners.

Meanwhile, Professor Marshall was putting the finishing touches to his machine for converting his prisoners to Cybermen. It was big enough to convert two people at a time, making the process quicker. Once he was satisfied with the mechanics, he flicked the switch. With a whoosh of the air, it sprang to life. The sinister grin on the Professor's grew with evil delight. It was ready. As he stood admiring his creation, the other two Cybermen appeared.

"Ah hah, I'm glad you two are here," He said, "The converter is ready, and all we need are the prisoners."

"They shall be brought to the laboratory." One Cyberman replied.

They both then set off to the cell to get the captives.

As they approached, Luna's plan was being put together. Their only chance of escape was to fight back and get pass the Cybermen. As Luna told them what to do, they heard the familiar footsteps of the metal men.

"Alright everyone, positions." Luna said urgently.

The captives spread amongst cell and tried to look downtrodden. As they Cybermen arrived, they were unaware that they were about to be confused. One opened the cell gate then both marched in.

"You will follow in an orderly manner," One declared, "Any resistance will be met by maximum deletion."

Reluctantly, the prisoners did as they were told. They all stood up and got in to a line, one behind the other. Nicholas and Mary put themselves at the very front and Luna and Tracy took the back. One Cyberman stood at the front of the line and the other covered the back. Then they slowly marched out. As they moved, Luna's plan was about to be put in to action. She had to time it right. Then, as she stepped out of the cell, the second Cyberman the only one in the cell. Luna gently poked Tracy, to which the red-head nodded. Suddenly, they grabbed the door of the cell and slammed it shut trapping the Cyberman inside.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Luna screamed.

As ordered, all ten prisoners dived in every direction quicker then the last Cyberman could react. They ran in all directions to confuse the metal man. Then Nicholas saw the exit.

"This way! Come on!" He shouted.

The others turned and ran for the door. Nicholas helped Mary move as quickly as she could.

"Stop the prisoners!" The Cyberman from the cell demanded.

The last person to get to the door was Luna. She had distracted the Cyberman to ensure that the others had escaped. But as she ran to the door herself, the Cyberman turned and grabbed her.

"DOCTOR!"

* * *

**Oh no, just when things looked better. Poor Luna. So, will the Doctor be able to rescue her? Or will the Cybermen succeed? To be continued....**


	7. Chapter 7

Keep the hope

Chapter 7

As the Doctor and James followed the Cyberman, they watched as it approached a large metal door. They hid just around the corner and watched as it got closer.

"Luna and the other prisoners must be in there," The Doctor whispered, "We need to get through there before we loose it."

"But how do we do that without being detected?" James asked.

That's when they heard a low rumble. It sounded like a running crowd. Suddenly the Cyberman they were tailing was pushed against the wall. It stood there dazed as a group of humans came sprinting out of the door.

"Prisoners will stop!" The Cyberman ordered.

"They are the people that were kidnapped!" James gasped.

Suddenly the Doctor jumped out in front them.

"All of you!" He shouted, "This way! Private Cooper will lead the way!"

"Come on!"

The captives all ran past the Doctor as he counted them. It didn't take him long to see that Luna was missing. Where was she? But before he could question more, the Cyberman spotted him.

"You are the Doctor." It stated.

"Oh aren't you clever?" The Doctor retorted.

"Alert! The Doctor has been detected! DELETE!"

Realising he was now the target, the Doctor turned and ran after the prisoners.

James led them all to the ladder out of the sewer. He managed to open the hatch then helped each person up the ladder and out in to the daylight. The Doctor caught up and stood at the bottom of the ladder to ensure that he was the last out. Last to go up was Nicholas and Mary. Mary spotted the Doctor and looked closer. He was tall, slim and very handsome. His face looked so young but his eyes showed experience and wisdom that looked beyond his years. This was the hero Luna had talked of. She smiled at him then followed Nicholas out of the sewer. The Doctor was half way up when the chasing Cyberman appeared.

"The Doctor must be deleted."

Luckily the time lord managed to get out of the sewer in time for James to put the cover back. The Doctor then used to sonic screwdriver to seal it.

"That was close," James breathed, "It nearly got us."

They then stood up and turned to the prisoners. They were all laughing and screaming in elation to be free. It brought a smile to James' face. He then pulled out a radio.

"Colonel Harrison," He called, "This is Private Cooper. The Doctor and I have found the missing people. We request three UNIT jeeps to Tracy Abbott's apartment, over."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"_Rodger that."_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I require every one of you to stay where you are. Transportation will be along shortly to take you to be checked over."

Happy to be freed, the prisoners all stayed where they were.

As they waited, the Doctor stood staring at the cover to the sewer. He knew that Luna was still down there and needed help. He had to get down there and get her back. As he stood deep in thought, Mary walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're the Doctor, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied, slightly surprised, "how did you know that?"

"I'm Mary Connelly, Luna spoke about you. She said you'd save us."

"Did you see what happened?"

"Yes, she was caught by the Cybermen as we escaped. It was her that helped us escape. She's a lovely girl, an absolute star."

That made the Doctor smile, hearing his companion being praised. Mary assured the Doctor that Luna was ok. It didn't look like the Cybermen had killed her.

They were disturbed by the arrival of the UNIT convoy that James had ordered. Officials stepped out and gathered the prisoners together. However, it wasn't all good. Major Ford jumped out of a jeep and marched over to where the Doctor was stood. His usual cold exterior had changed to absolute fury. Once close enough, he punched the Doctor square in the cheek.

"How dare you go behind our backs?!" He yelled, "This is our mission, not some little adventure for you!"

"I had to find Luna," The Doctor replied, rather calmly, "And you and your troops were doing nothing about it."

"We would've found them ourselves. I don't care what the Colonel says, UNIT doesn't need you! If it was up to me, you'd have been treated as the alien that you are."

Silence fell amongst the soldiers and prisoners watching. The tension between Ford and The Doctor was too obvious to ignore. They both glared at each other. The bulky build of the Major made the Doctor look small but the time lord didn't look at all scared.

But before there was a fight, James stepped in. He signalled for the prisoners to be loaded in to jeeps.

"Doctor," He urged, "This isn't helping. Luna is still down there with the Cybermen. We need to do something."

For a second it looked like the Doctor wasn't listening. Then he turned around, crouched at the sewer cover and pulled out his stethoscope. He used it to see if he could hear the Cyberman who had chased them. But there was no sign. He then opened the cover and started to descend. He stopped a few rungs down.

"James," He called, "Good Luck. And that goes for the prisoners."

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"I'm going to get Luna back, once and for all."

James and Ford looked at each other as the Doctor disappeared in to the sewer.

Meanwhile, the Cybermen had grabbed Luna and brought her to Professor Marshall's laboratory. She fought against the cold metal against her skin. But the Cybermen had a strong grip. She had to stop struggling when she nearly had a shoulder pulled out. It really hurt. They stopped still when they got to the lab but the Cybermen refused to let go of Luna's arms. To be even surer, one of the Cybermen stood behind her.

'Come on,' she thought, 'as if I'm going to run away when being restrained.'

The professor turned to the look straight in Luna's eyes. She glared at him as he scanned her with his eyes. Then, to Luna's shock, he started chuckling. It was a dark, hostile, sinister sounding chuckle that sent chills us Luna's spine.

"W-what is so funny?" She asked.

"I still can't believe that a mere girl managed to believe that she could out wit a genius." He replied.

"I'm sorry. Could you point out the genius? I can't see one."

That wiped the smile off Professor Marshall's face. She was using a sarcastic tone. She was still fully of hope and faith, clearly for this 'Doctor'.

"So, if mean your precious Doctor is a genius…"

"Which he is!"

"How come he couldn't save you from my friends?"

He smirked as Luna's expression fell slightly. She understood how desperate her situation was. The Professor then sat at the edge of the desk.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" Luna asked.

"You will be come part of the upgrade." A Cyberman told.

"What! You can't do that!"

"You are not in a position to argue," The Professor said, "But luckily for you, it takes a while to set up the machine. So while I do that, my companions will make sure you're comfortable."

The Cybermen increased their gripping and forced Luna out of the lab and back to the prison cell.

* * *

**Will Luna ever be saved? Stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any thing associated with the brand. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I only own Luna and the plot

Keep the hope

Chapter 8

As Luna tried to stay strong in the cell, the Doctor was back walking through the dark smelly sewer looking for her. He was carefully stepping along the passage to ensure he didn't miss the correct turning. Now he was alone, he noticed the sewers features more clearly. The floor beneath his feet squelched under each step and the smell made it hard not to feel ill. Also the silence was very eerie. As the Doctor walked through the darkness, he was alerted to a sudden noise. He turned to get an unexpected surprise.

"James? Major Ford? What are you two doing here?"

"Those Cybermen are still on the loose," Ford replied, "They could still attack. I'm not prepared to let them get away."

"Anyway, Luna's still down here." James replied.

"Despite my objections to you, Doctor, I am prepared to help you."

"Thank you."

Now with two allies helping, the Doctor led them back through the passage to find the Cybermen.

After a while, the trio managed to find the door that the prisoners had appeared from. It was a large mahogany door with large panels carved it to it. It reminded the Doctor of the doors of the TARDIS. At first the door appeared to be locked. James walked up to it and gently pushed it. To their surprise the door opened.

"Clearly, these Cybermen know nothing about security." Major Ford smirked.

"Clearly, you don't know much about them," The Doctor replied darkly, "They don't need security. They can kill you by touching you if they wanted."

The Major looked at the Doctor with annoyance as they crept through the door. They found themselves stood in a corridor with three doors, one straight ahead, one on the left and one on the right.

"Ok, now which way?" James asked.

"Give me a few moments." The Doctor replied.

He pulled out his stethoscope and started using it to listen through the doors.

"I can't believe we are putting our faith in to this guy," Ford growled, "Why can't anyone see it?"

"Sir?" James asked.

"He is an alien, the very thing we're supposed to protect this planet from. He should be locked up like the rest. Instead we are relying on him to help us."

"With respect sir, the Doctor has been helping the Earth longer than most of us dare to imagine. Without him, I doubt most of us would be alive today. He's helped us this far, we need to trust he'll carry on until the Cybermen are stopped."

The private and his major stared at each other. It wasn't long ago when James wouldn't say such things to his superior. The Doctor had opened his mind and Luna had opened his heart. The young private was changing his opinion of Major William Ford.

The Doctor had already listened through the door in front of them and the one on the left. There was one door left.

"Right, this is definitely it," He announced, "Let's go."

As he opened the door, James and Ford got their guns ready and peered around the door. In front of them was a prison cell, that had vertical bars reaching the ceiling. Just behind the door, they could see the shiny metal of a Cyberman's arm. It hadn't seen them yet. Then the Doctor saw her. Luna was sat at the back of the cell. She had her back against the wall and was sat on the floor with her knees tucked into her chest. She was facing the door but had her head resting on the tops of her knees. She hadn't seen them.

"Luna's alive!" The Doctor smiled.

"She looks defeated though," James pointed out, concerned, "How are we suppose to rescue her?"

As the three men quietly talked, Luna lifted her head up and sighed. Then she caught sight of the men behind the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Doctor. She had never been so pleased to see him. She was tempted to call to him but she remembered the Cyberman guarding her. They needed it out of the way.

Suddenly the prison was filled by a persistent beeping. It got the Cyberman's attention. The men carefully looked further around the door and watched as the metal man marched away from the door to a far corner of the room. In that corner was a computer screen.

"This is it," The Doctor whispered, "James, keep watch."

The Time Lord then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed the end at the lock of the cell door. Then he used it to open it. He then signalled for Luna to come to him quickly. Without hesitation, she dashed to him. But as she got to the door, the Cyberman turned around.

"Halt!" It ordered.

It started marching quickly to her.

"No chance!" She replied, darting behind the door.

"Alert! Intruders!"

"James, Major, RUN!" The Doctor shouted.

He grabbed Luna's hand tightly and the group ran. As they got to the door, they heard heavy clanging. It was the door locking itself. James bashed at it trying to get it open. Then the three Cybermen appeared. They were trapped.

The three metal men stepped towards the group then stopped a few metres from them. The Doctor placed himself in front of Luna as the two soldiers stood with their guns aimed. Luna gripped the Doctor's arm. He could feel her trembling.

"Private Cooper," Ford barked, "When you're ready, fire!"

The two soldiers started shooting continuously at the Cybermen. But no damage was made. It left them stunned, except the Doctor.

"Bullets are no use against them," He stated, "That's why they've survived so long."

"Figures. No wonder they don't have much security, they don't need it." Cooper replied.

Then from behind the Cybermen, a human stepped out. He stood before the metal men and smirked at the trapped people.

"Well, well," He said slowly and coldly, "What do we have here? UNIT's finest skulking underground."

"Identify yourself!" Ford demanded, pointing his gun.

The man just chuckled. He seemed to be mocking Ford.

"Professor Richard Marshall," Luna spoke up, "We've been introduced."

"What a clever and brave girl you are. And your friend shielding you must be the Doctor."

The Doctor was surprised. A stranger knew his name.

"You're faithful assistant mentioned you in our little chat. I have to say, you're not at all what I was expecting."

"The Doctor is our greatest enemy. He must be deleted." A Cyberman demanded.

"Well, your friends seem more clued up," The Doctor commented, "But how did they end up working for you?"

Marshall smirked at the Doctor more. He seemed to be more than pleased to tell them.

A year ago, Professor Marshall found the three Cybermen broken in a basement. He took them to his lab and worked on restoring them. After six months of soldering, wiring, cutting and welding, all three were working perfectly. Fascinated by his new discovery, Marshall set to work building the upgrading unit. As well as building the machine, the Professor selected people to test the process. The Cybermen then went out and got them, using the sewage systems to track the people down.

"The people I selected…" He concluded.

"Were either very brave, very intelligent or both," The Doctor interrupted, crossly, "We worked that out."

The interruption made Marshall angry. He glared at the Doctor furiously. Luna tightened her grip on the Doctor's arm. He was treading on thin ice again. Although Luna had seen him get them out of tight situations before, she just couldn't see a way out now. But she didn't realise that Major Ford and the Doctor had both spotted something to help. The Doctor saw the Major's eye line. They were both looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you thinking what I am?" The Doctor whispered.

"Yeah, I think so," Ford replied in the same tone, "I just need a distraction."

The Doctor nodded and turned his head slightly to Luna.

"Luna, take the sonic screwdriver," He told her, "I'll create a decoy. Get the door unlocked then open it when I say."

Unsure what was being planned, Luna did as he said and took the screwdriver. She watched nervously as the Doctor walked in front of the Major and James.

"Cooper," Ford whispered, "When I call, we are going to shoot at that pipe above the Cybermen."

James looked up and saw what his superior meant. He nodded in understanding.

Professor Marshall watched suspiciously as the Doctor stood between the two groups. The Cybermen got their laser pistols out and aimed them at the Doctor. In return, Ford and James aimed their guns.

"So Professor Marshall," The Doctor said, hands resting in his suit pockets, "What is the purpose of this little experiment? Prolonging life? Improving humans? Or a little hobby? Personally, I find collecting stamps more fun."

"I plan to make the Earth mine," Marshall replied, "I may only have three Cybermen now, but once the upgrading machine is working, that will be thousands. I'll have the control of an army that big and indestructible. The governments of this world will have to surrender."

As the Professor told the Doctor his ambitions, Luna carefully used the sonic screwdriver to unlock the door.

"James!" She whispered insistently, "The door is unlocked."

"Major," James whispered, "We're ready."

Ford nodded in understanding. Now he had to time his shot just right.

"I should call you a genius really," The Doctor told Marshall, "Restoring the Cybermen to full working order when you've never seen one before is quite remarkable."

"I don't need some skinny youngster telling me I'm a genius, I know I am.

"But you're just a complete fool."

"I'll show you who's a fool! Cybermen, delete him!"

"Cooper, now!"

Suddenly, James and Ford started shooting at the pipe. It split and steam blasted out impairing the Cybermen and the Professor.

"RUN!" The Doctor shouted.

All four ran out of the door. This time James grabbed Luna's hand to keep her with them. The Doctor followed with Major Ford behind.

* * *

**Finally, the Doctor and Luna are reunited. But they are not out of danger yet. Stay tuned...**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any thing associated with the brand. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I only own Luna and the plot

Keep the hope

Chapter 9

Luna and the men ran as fast as possible through the sewer. They managed to get out of Marshall's hideout and in to the sewer passages before the Cybermen got their composure back. But it didn't take long for their marching footsteps to be heard. The four humanoids dashed around the corner and headed for the ladder. When they got their, the Cybermen appeared. Major Ford stopped, turned around and stood with his gun pointed at the enemy. James climbed out of the sewer followed by Luna but the Doctor stopped and turned around

"Major! We need to get out!" He shouted.

"I'll hold them off," Ford replied, "Gives you and the others time to get out."

Luna had stopped climbing when she realised that the Doctor wasn't even on the ladder. James reached out a hand.

"Luna," He called urgently, "Come on, grab my hand."

"Not without him," She insisted, "Doctor, come on please!"

"Major, now, this is our only chance."

Hesitantly, Major Ford finally put his gun away then followed up the ladder. It was a scramble but all four got out and managed to seal the manhole cover.

Once everyone was safely out, Luna and the Doctor looked at each other. Suddenly though, Luna smacked the Doctor on the arm. He was slightly shocked.

"That's for taking so long to find me." She said, "I was starting think you wouldn't find me."

"I'm sorry, Luna." He replied, softly.

But then she smiled then hugged him. He returned the hug. It was a relief to finally have her save.

"I'm so pleased to see you."

"Likewise. Are you alright though?"

"I'm fine, they didn't hurt me."

"Doctor, we should head back to base." James interrupted.

They parted the hug then the Doctor led the group to the TARDIS.

When they returned, the last of the ex-prisoners were being checked by the on-site medical officer. No one was seriously hurt physically but they were all still emotional. Luna smiled at the relief and joy on their faces. Then her smile left as she thought about Preston Bell. He would never see the sun or feel the wind again. The Doctor saw the change in expression.

"It's because of you," He told her, "They are all free because of you."

"Not all of them are free," She replied, sorrowfully, "One didn't make it."

As Luna explained what happened to Preston, Major Ford went straight to Colonel Harrison's temporary office. The Colonel was sat with one of the personal checking which of the ex-prisoners were rescued. As the Major walked in, the Colonel looked up.

"Ah, Major Ford," He greeted, "This is quite a break though. Nearly every missing person in the file has been returned safely. Quite remarkable"

"Yes, the Doctor and Private Cooper worked it out sir," Ford replied, "We managed to save Luna Edwards, the Doctor's companion."

"Excellent. Case closed then."

"Not quite sir. The Cybermen are still at large. And we know that they aren't alone. They are working with a Professor Richard Marshall."

Colonel Harrison sat in silence for a few minutes as he thought. Then he told Major Ford to fetch the Doctor. It was time to put a plan together.

Outside, Tracy and Mary found Luna and the Doctor and walked over with grateful smiles.

"Luna," Tracy called, "You made it out!"

"Yeah," Luna smiled, standing up, "It's good to see that everyone is ok now."

"Yeah," Mary replied, "And it's because of you and this charming friend of yours."

Luna looked over her shoulder and saw that she meant the Doctor. The Time Lord smiled at the praise. But before he could get more praise, Major Ford called his name. It sounded urgent. He stood up and went with him. Luna watched concerned. She turned to her new friends.

"I'll be back in little bit." She said.

She then followed the Doctor to the office. She wanted to know what was going on. The Cybermen were still out there. The planet was still in danger.

Meanwhile, back in sewer hideout, Professor Marshall was now very angry that all his prisoners were gone and that he had been outwitted by a younger looking man. He was starting to see why Miss Edwards had been so quick to defend him. He stormed back to his lab with the Cybermen following.

"This is pathetic!" He roared, "This is not how a genius takes over the Earth!"

"The up-grader must work." One Cyberman demanded.

"It does work!" He growled.

"We need more forces to succeed."

Suddenly a thought crossed the professor's mind. He went to the machine and switched in on. He then set it up ready to convert. The Cybermen watched as he then stepped in to the machine himself. Just seconds later, the lab erupted with the scraping of bone and screaming of the Professor. The emotionless Cybermen just stood frozen. A new Cyberman was being created.

Back at the UNIT base, the Doctor sat in the office with Colonel Harrison and Major Ford. They were all sat around a table trying to decide what to do to stop the Cybermen. A lot of the ideas that Colonel Harrison came up with weren't good enough in the Doctor's eyes. He hadn't even seen the Cybermen up close but he thought he knew best.

"Why don't we just shoot our guns at the weakest part of the armour?" Harrison suggested.

"No," The Doctor replied, "there are no weak parts. And it isn't just armour; the whole body is made of metal."

"Well, why don't we block the door to their hideout?"

"That wouldn't be practical. We couldn't get the equipment down there."

After a few ideas, the Colonel finally gave in.

"All then Doctor," He said, annoyed, "Why don't you tell us what you would do?"

As they had been talking, Luna had walked in to the office and had listened to the conversation. It was the colonel who spotted her.

"What can I do for you, Miss Edwards?"

Ford and the Doctor turned around. The Doctor saw the concern on her face. He stood up to face her properly.

"I wanted to know what was happening," She said, "I thought I could be helpful."

"We are ok, Miss Edwards," Ford interrupted, "We don't need your help."

"Eh, we do want Luna's help," The Doctor snapped, "She's just as important in this mission as I am. So, she will be staying here to help."

Ford went to argue again, but was stopped by the steely look in the Doctor's eyes. Without further objections, the Doctor gave Luna his seat and stayed standing.

Although it seemed there was no way of stopping these Cybermen, the Doctor did have a plan. He gave Colonel Harrison and Major Ford a list of materials he needed. Ford, under Harrison's orders, set off to collect the resources. Luna was curious but nervous too. The Doctor had a dark, serious look on his face. She knew this was one of those moments where the Doctor would end up killing with no choice. However, Harrison didn't see it.

"What are you planning?" He asked.

"I'll explain once I've built it." The Doctor replied, sternly.

Harrison wanted to demand to be told but he had heard about the Doctor's fury so walked out. Luna watched nervously as the Colonel disappeared out of the office. She turned to the Doctor.

"You're going to do it, aren't you?" She asked.

"I have no choice, Luna," He replied, "It's not how I want things to be but the safety of the planet is at stake. I can't let the Cybermen win."

Luna lowered her gaze. She understood the Doctor's point but it still didn't appeal to her. She knew that he had done this death thing before but she didn't like the image of the Doctor as a killer. He saw her sadness and put his arms around her. This had to be done.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any thing associated with the brand. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I only own Luna and the plot

Keep the hope

Chapter 10

After a few minutes, the Doctor had everything he needed. He hung his coat up, put on his glasses and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He then started making his weapon for combating the Cybermen. Luna stayed by his side, helping him. She watched in amazement as the Doctor worked. She liked watching this side of him but wished it was under different circumstances. Also watching the Doctor were Colonel Harrison, Major Ford and James. They tried to figure out what he was making and, no matter how much they asked, he refused to tell them. James was also watching Luna. The more time he spent with her, the more he found himself attracted to her. Her blue eyes sparkled even when she wasn't smiling, her skin looked so soft to touch that he had to resist from running a finger on her cheek and her smile seem to brighten up the room. Right now though, seeing the worry, fear and tiredness in her eyes made James want to hold her. She didn't seem to realise that someone longed after her. She was devoted to the Doctor and adored him.

After an hour of working, finally the Doctor had finished. On the desk now sat three cylinder shaped objects made of copper. Luna could feel a slight magnetic pulse come from them. The soldiers stepped closer and Colonel Harrison lifted one up. He pulled out a pair of wire framed glasses and examined the object in his hand.

"What exactly are they, Doctor?" He asked.

"They are electromagnetic bombs," The Doctor answered, "They will attach to a Cybermen and blow it up. There are three bombs, one for each Cybermen. All that has to be done is to throw the bomb at the Cybermen. The device does the rest."

The eyes of both Harrison and Ford had widened in admiration. They were seeing the genius of the Time Lord before them. James stared the bombs, afraid to pick one up. But Luna was looking at the Doctor. The darkness and guilt was still on his face. She knew that there was more of the plan left to tell. She had a funny feeling she knew what but she daren't try and believe it.

"Well, let's get these thing put in to use." Harrison announced.

"I'm not finished, Colonel," The Doctor interrupted, "These bombs are quite powerful. To be sure that no one gets hurt, the streets above and around need to be evacuated. I'll then take the bombs down there."

At first the Colonel looked like he wasn't listening. But then he turned to a map of the sewer, made mental note of the streets above and around then sent an officer to start evacuations.

The UNIT soldiers took over two hours to get all those in the risk area evacuated and cornered off. The Doctor gave the three bombs a quick look over to be sure they were ok and put them in his pocket safe. Luna looked on sadly. She knew that this had to be done; the whole Earth was at risk. She thought about her mother sunning herself in Tenerife. Victoria was completely oblivious that her daughter was facing danger yet again. When the Doctor was ready to go, he turned to his companion and saw the worry on her face.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Not really," She replied, "We have to kill again. Why can't we ever have an adventure without someone dying?"

"I wish I knew. But we have to stop them."

"I know."

They shared a quick hug then went to find Colonel Harrison. But the Doctor had a little more to his plan. Luna had been through enough today and he had a promise to keep. Victoria was relying on him.

As the two friends stepped out of the office truck, the Colonel approached them. He had a proud look on his face. The thought of getting rid of a threat was thrilling to him.

"Well, Doctor," He grinned, "Everything is exactly as planned. So let's go."

"No Colonel," The Doctor interrupted, "I don't want anyone being put in danger. I'll be going alone."

"Not a chance!" A voice demanded.

Major Ford appeared. He wanted to see the mission he started right to the end. He wanted to end it himself. He demanded to go with the Doctor. Reluctantly, the time lord agreed. Harrison gave them a jeep and sent a message to the soldiers at the cordon to let the Major and the Doctor through. Once the arrangements were done, Ford led the Doctor to his jeep. Luna went to follow but the Doctor stopped in front of her. She starred at him in confusion.

"You stay here, Luna," He said gently, "You've been through a lot today. I need you to stay safe."

"But…"

"Go back to the TARDIS."

Luna went to argue but then saw the look in the Doctor's eyes. He was worried. That lonely man was pleading for her to do as he asked. She understood and tried to smile. He then turned and walked away. Luna stood in shock as he got in the jeep and was driven out of the base.

As the Major drove to the sewer, the Doctor starred out of the window. His stare was fixed, his eyes hardly blinking, and there was a determination. But he also looked sad and lonely. It was the first time the Major Ford had seen this in the Doctor.

"Why didn't you let your friend come along?" He asked.

"I don't want Luna put in danger again," The Doctor replied, "She's better off where she is."

"But you're willing to put yourself in danger. We may not get out of this alive."

"I promised her mother to look after her. I nearly killed her before but not again. If we do die, the TARDIS will take her back home."

Then the Major realised what the Doctor meant. The Time Lord acted lonely because he really felt it.

"You don't have a family, do you?" He said, "From your home planet I mean."

The Doctor said nothing. But he didn't need to. The Major could see it.

"Well, as least if we do die, we'll have saved this planet."

The tone of the Major's voice had changed. He sounded empathetic, as though he understood the Doctor's situation. Neither of them voiced it, but the two men were starting to like each other.

Soon, the jeep pulled up outside the cordon and the Major and the Doctor stepped out. The soldiers guarding the area let them through as they marched to the man-hole cover. When they reached it, the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open it. They both lifted the cover and started to climb back in to the sewer, Ford first. It was dark and damp as usual but there was no time to assess the situation. They started to walked their way though the wetness until they heard the familiar footsteps. They stopped where they were as the Cybermen marched in to view. But there was a shock. There were now **four** Cybermen, not three.

"You are the Doctor," One Cybermen announced, "You must be deleted!"

"Hold on, how come there is four of you?" The Doctor asked.

"I am Professor Richard Marshall," The extra Cyberman replied, "I have been upgraded."

"Now what do we do?" Ford whispered, "We don't have enough bombs."

"It doesn't matter. Here, take one."

Ford took a bomb and the Doctor took hold of two.

"Cybermen, you have one last chance," The Doctor told them, "You all know what I'm capable of and people have died. So you have a choice, either surrender and I'll find you a new home. Or we'll stop you."

"The Cybermen are superior, we will not surrender!"

"Fine, have it your way. Major, Throw!"

The Doctor and the Major threw their bombs and ran back to the ladder. The magnetic fields of the bombs activated and they attached to three of the Cybermen. Seconds later, the area above and around them echoed to the sound of explosion.

* * *

**Oh no! Will the Doctor get out alive? stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any thing associated with the brand. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I only own Luna and the plot

Keep the hope

Chapter 11

Back at the UNIT base, Luna had done as she was told and gone back to the TARDIS. She sat on the chair looking around and taking the detail of this amazing machine. The humming noise and the gentle blue lighting had a calming effect but Luna couldn't relax. The Doctor was down in the sewer facing death without her. The waiting was becoming wearisome but Luna's loyalty was strong enough to keep her in the blue box. As she sat alone, James walked in. He spotted Luna sitting sadly on the chair and moved to her. As he did, he glanced at the controls of the TARDIS. They were like nothing he had ever seen, a collection of metal, glass and organic material. Luna looked up just to see him about to touch a lever.

"Don't touch that." She called, sternly.

"Why not?" He asked innocently.

"That's the handbrake. Let that off, and goodness knows when and where we'll end up."

"Fair enough. But are you ok?"

She didn't reply, only looking down to the floor. James walked over and sat on the chair next to her. He really wanted to put his arms around her and hug her. But instead he went to touch her hand. However, she moved it away carefully. James gave a deep sigh.

"He'll be ok, y' know," He said, "Major Ford is tough man and the Doctor is clever so they'll get out ok."

Suddenly they heard a large rumble from outside the TARDIS. Luna gasped in shock and sprinted out of the door. James was right behind her.

Outside they were greeted by chaos. The rumble was caused by an earth tremor. Soldiers were running around to try and find the cause and some of the evacuees had been brought to the floor by the force. Mary had been thrown to the floor and Tracy and Nicholas were helping her. Luna went over with James following.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Almost," Tracy replied, "What was that?"

Then Luna felt James tap her arm.

"What?"

He pointed to the horizon and her blue eyes followed. Rising in to the sky was thick black smoke. An explosion had gone off. Luna's widened as she realised where it had happened. She wasn't the only one.

"That's where I live!" Tracy exclaimed, "My apartment is over there!"

"That means that the bombs worked." James stated.

"The Doctor!" Luna gasped.

She ran through the base to get a better look. James and Tracy followed her, concerned. There was no mistake; the electromagnetic bombs had done their job.

"James," Luna pleaded, "I need to get there now!"

"But, Luna," He replied, worried, "It'll be dangerous and the soldiers will be all over the place."

"Please James, the Doctor's there. He could be hurt, I need to find him. Please, I'm begging you."

She stared deep in to his face, desperate to get though to him. He was struck by the tears in her eyes. Finally he gave in and led her and Tracy to a jeep.

They drove as far as they could before they met the cordon. There, they stepped out and were met by a sorry sight. The street was completely caved in, with collapsed buildings acting as a border. Determined to find the Doctor, Luna climbed over the cordon barrier and carefully made her way across the rubble. James followed her but Tracy was kept back by the soldiers. It was hard for them to find their footings. They had to test for the best place to put their next step. They soon caught up with a small team of soldiers who were also looking for Major Ford and the Doctor. Luna was starting to worry. There had been no sign of them since they started. But soon, with the help of a map, they got to where the sewer was. But there was no sign of the sewer meaning they had to dig. So carefully, everyone got to work shifting rock. It was a hard job and there was tension. Were they going to be alive or not? Then, after nearly twenty minutes of digging, one of the soldiers called for help. James dashed over and saw why.

"Major Ford!" He called.

The Major was lying on his front arms over his head

"Sir, it is Private Cooper. Don't worry, we'll get you out."

Luna's heart sank. She was a few feet from the Major but she had hoped that he was the Doctor. Undeterred, she resumed digging.

As the medical staff helped get Major Ford to the surface and to safety, Luna felt something. Her fingers had touched skin. Her heart nearly jumped. She frantically shifted more rubble until she found a hand. It was still warm.

"JAMES!" She screamed, "I've found him!"

James and a couple of soldiers rushed to her side. A few went to stand in front of her.

"No! You're standing on him."

She told them where to dig then carried on. The whole time Luna called him. It took a few minutes but soon enough of the rubble was removed for the rescue team to pull the Doctor out. He was unconscious but breathing. It looked like they had found him in time. Luna breathed a sigh of relief. As the medic checked him over, he came round coughing. Once he stopped, he opened his eyes to find himself out in the light and surrounded by people.

"W-what?"

"Doctor" Luna's voice called.

She appeared next to him. Her eyes were slightly watery with happy tears. She was delighted to see him safe.

"Hi," He said groggily, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," She grinned, "Even more so now that you're ok. You had me worried."

"I'm tougher than I look. A little explosion isn't going to slow me down. I survived a drop down an almost bottomless pit, had my left heart damaged and been shot by a Dalek."

Luna just smiled.

A few hours later, the dead Cybermen were recovered and those evacuated from the damaged area were found new temporary accommodation. Major Ford was now in the medical bay but the Doctor wasn't. He had got away to the TARDIS. The medics were shocked that he had very little damage to him when the Major wasn't as lucky. But the time lord insisted on taking care of any damage himself. Luna left him alone to see her new friends. Tracy, Nicholas and Mary were all stood waiting to be picked up and taken home. They saw Luna coming over and smiled.

"So," She smiled back, "This is goodbye."

"Yeah," Nicholas replied, "It looks that way."

"But despite almost dying," Mary said, "It has been exciting, Aliens, UNIT and a space ship."

"I just wish that Preston guy was coming with us." Tracy said sadly.

"Yes, but the least we can do is to remember him." Mary replied.

"And the rest of us got out alive." Luna said.

Then Luna's friends were called by the UNIT officials to take them home. She gave each one a hug. As she hugged Tracy, the red-head gave Luna a piece of paper.

"That is my phone number and email," She explained, "Keep in touch."

"Of course I will."

Luna hugged her again then stood watching as they all walked away. Once they were out of sight, she turned and walked to the TARDIS.

Before she stepped inside, she gave the blue wood a light touch. The warm wood felt nice after having cold metal touching the skin. But just as Luna got her key to open the door, she heard her name being called. She turned around to see James jogging up to her. He still looked very handsome and strong in the black uniform and red beret.

"Are you ok, James?" She asked.

"I wanted to speak to you now, before I loose the chance." He explained.

He took her hand and stared in to her eyes. She froze, hoping this wasn't going where she thought it was. As they stared, inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was on his way to find Luna when he heard James' voice from the other side of the door. He put his ear close to the wood and listened.

"When we met at the back of the Jeep and spoke, I couldn't believe my luck. When you were kidnapped, I was determined to save you because I really like you. So I was hoping that you'd stay here… with me."

Luna was stunned. This man that she had known for a few days was asking her to stay in America with him. She stood staring at him but then she smiled slightly.

"I'm flattered, James," She said softly, "But I can't. I made my choice before I met you. I'm staying with the Doctor. I love travelling with him and I care about him. I can't and don't want to leave him."

James' heart sank. He let go of Luna's hand and put his in to his pocket. Seeing that she had hurt his pride, she got an idea. She took the paper Tracy gave her and carefully tore the phone number from the email. She then handed him the number.

"That's Tracy Abbott's number," She smiled, "She'd be a better girlfriend than me."

He took it and looked at it carefully. Luna then hugged him. He returned it and smiled. As they hugged, the Doctor was smiling softly to himself. Luna had an opportunity to be safe, have a reliable man and return to normality but she chose against it.

When Luna and James had finished the hug, he said goodbye, gave a salute then marched away. Luna smiled to herself and finally stepped inside the TARDIS. She found the Doctor stood by the console. He was now in his brown suit, his coat casually slung over the chair.

"Are you alight?" He asked.

"Yeah," She smiled, "I'm just glad every thing is ok now."

Then there was a silent pause. Then Luna's expression fell slightly.

"I thought for a moment that I'd lost you," She finally said, "I thought that the explosion had killed you."

The Doctor's gaze fell to his trainers. He knew she was telling him off.

"But I'm glad it didn't. There would be no one to show the spectacles of the universe."

He looked up at her again and was met by her smiling. They finally then shared a warm gentle hug. Luna smiled to herself as she knew she had made the right choice to stay with the Doctor.

"What spectacle of the Universe shall we see next then?" He asked when the hug was finished.

"Tenerife" Luna answered.

* * *

**And that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading this story. I'm very proud about how it turned out so thank you to everyone who read it. Look out for more from Luna Edwards and The Doctor.**


End file.
